


Bound by Blood

by seitsemannen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, JJP have the same OMC sire, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire sires & disciples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: They hated each other from the start, because they were made for one another, made to complete each other's flaws, and they had had no choice in that. From the moment they were brought back to life, they were bound by blood, their sire's blood, and the bond was forever.Or maybe not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire and vampire sire system loosely based on the Vampire the Masquerade RPG.

They were pushed together from the start, bound by blood, the strongest force there was, and the only thing that had control over those who lived after death. And maybe it was because they were so definitively bound to one another, not by their own will but by the will of their sire, that they started to resent each other so much from the start, working together but only because they had to. And oh, they hated how well they fit together, how well they moved in unison through the night, their competitiveness and distaste for one another only forgotten when they got into trouble for it, and had to pull together to get themselves out of it.

Blood was power, and if you drank another vampire’s blood, you were under their power. Since drinking another vampire’s blood was how vampires were created in the first place, all vampires were bound to their sire until they met their timely or untimely final death. Needless to say more than a few sires had been helped along to reach their final end by their underlings who seeked to be free, which only made other sires keep a tighter hold on their own disciples to avoid the same fate.

Jaebum had been sired first, a poor but absolutely stunningly handsome dancer picked off of the street, sucked dry and made to drink the blood of their sire, the first bound to his will. But their sire soon decided that Jaebum needed a pair, a counterpart, someone to balance his recklessness and temper out, someone with enough charisma, level-headedness and wits to both keep up with Jaebum and to keep him in check. And so, their sire had picked out Jinyoung, a tremendously good-looking aspiring singer who performed at one of the bars their sire had chosen on Jaebum’s trip around the country. It was a cruel act done with good intentions, their sire picking the one person that had caught Jaebum’s eye on a night out, and forcing them to spend their eternal night together.

They hadn’t brought together by their own will, and it would have been a completely different situation if they had. But they were bound by blood, their sire’s blood, both to heed his call, and Jinyoung resented Jaebum, since it was because the older was lacking that he had been turned in the first place, and Jaebum didn’t know how to deal with Jinyoung’s loathing other than to return it in the same amount despite the attraction he had felt for the other man from the start.

If Jaebum had stopped to think about it, he might have realized that Jinyoung’s hate was well justified – the singer had been rather content in his life, and he definitely had not seeked to be the Eve made for the Adam. Jinyoung was proud, so he had from the start wanted to prove his own worth to their sire, and Jaebum had a temper, not appreciating Jinyoung’s stabbing but true words or his advice. They got into a lot of trouble because of it, but they always also got themselves out of it when they had to work together. Which only made them hate the situation more, because they were _absolutely_ _made for one another,_ and everyone always told them how good they looked together, and how it was like they read each other’s thoughts when they were out on the field, making the perfect pair. It was terrible.

They went on for centuries like that, undermining each other whenever possible, spitting sharp, hateful words into each other’s faces, pushing and pulling as neither of them would give in.

And yet, it was only a question time, when on a blood-high, having feasted after a successful mission, they got into a fight again, but something changed, the attraction they had felt from the start but not admitted or pursued taking over. It happened when in the midst of getting into each other’s faces and tearing the other down with words, Jaebum noticed a fat dollop of human blood still lingering in the corner of Jinyoung’s plump lips. He tilted his head to lean closer and lick it off without thinking, drunk on blood and blood demanding more.

They both froze in shock as realization of what Jaebum had done hit the both of them, the dampness of Jaebum’s tongue ghosting on the edge of Jinyoung’s lips and the sweet taste of blood mixing perfectly with the slight salt of Jinyoung’s skin on Jaebum’s tongue. There was only a moment of hesitation, enough for them both to understand what had just happened and what they both wanted to happen now, and they still didn’t back off, the situation a play of power like everything else between them had been so far.

Jinyoung moved first, turning his head to fit his lips over Jaebum’s, something curling and unfurling between them as hands came to grab at garments and hair. Teeth and tongue clashed, Jinyoung sucked Jaebum’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipped on it while Jaebum’s fingers were fumbling with the fasteners of the shorter vampire’s coat, eager to get rid of the layers between them and explore everything he had seen of Jinyoung’s body before with his mouth and fingers.

Drunk on power and blood, they fell into one another, curses whispered among prayers onto each other’s cold skin as they panted and moved together, pain mixing with pleasure as hands clawed at one another and bodies slammed together, seeking release. It was as messy as it was primal, a hunger that both had recognized a long time ago as something they felt towards one another now finally sated, and yet, it was much like their hunger for blood, a need that could only be sated for some time before it would come back to torment them.

And as scornful as they still felt towards each other afterwards, old wounds running deep and habits dying hard, they both still secretly thought the other so beautiful as they laid on one of the beds in their sire’s mansion, black silken sheets contrasting on their pale skins, lit by the moonlight streaming through the windows.

It was a line that once crossed, they couldn't go back, a hunger once fulfilled that couldn’t be forgotten afterwards, and they kept falling together, kept finding each other in these situations where the tension between them shifted from hatred to desire, the distinction between them so fine. Jaebum found out that Jinyoung got horny whenever he had fed and enjoyed being manhandled during sex, and Jinyoung saw a softer, gentler side to Jaebum as the older rather enjoyed having his hair pet and orgasms coaxed out of him slowly, teasingly. Jaebum loved the blood-stained red of Jinyoung’s lips and Jinyoung learned to appreciate the dark glint Jaebum’s cat-like eyes took when Jinyoung would do something seductive on purpose, and it became another game, teasing each other until they would have to in the middle of a mission stuff themselves into some tiny space where they could quickly fuck the sexual frustration out of one another. It happened so naturally it went by unnoticed to them, that they started to linger longer after sex and being more affectionate both during and after, the change chalked up to feelings related to the act of fucking rather than feelings they had started to grow for one another.

Although not many would have thought it possible, Jaebum and Jinyoung worked even better together as before as their sexual arrangement went on, Jaebum starting to listen more to Jinyoung’s words of wisdom and Jinyoung placing more trust into Jaebum’s keen instinct. It of course made their sire very happy, as they were starting to reach their full potential, their true meaning as counterparts as they had been by design from the start.

The only problem was that their sire had created something he had not known he would lose control over, something much bigger than himself that he could not even comprehend it’s full potential even as he was the one to force the pieces together. And eventually, he couldn’t control his two most powerful disciples anymore, as they had outgrown in.

But the only way to get rid of one blood bond was to either kill their sire or form another, and neither of them wanted their sire dead as they still appreciated him despite everything, so that had been out of the question.

In the end the answer was as simple as it felt ridiculous at first. Jinyoung was the one to come up with it, of course, because he was the one who read the books and studied the laws, so after the first time Jaebum had off-handedly said that he was growing tired of their sire pushing them around, Jinyoung had looked for an answer, and found it.

It was the utmost bond, the deepest display of trust, so of course Jinyoung was hesitant in suggesting it to Jaebum, and both revealed and honored when the older vampire took it in a stride, accepting the offer without hesitation, eyes hard and stern as they looked at Jinyoung. It was in that moment that Jinyoung understood that the reason why Jaebum wasn’t afraid to place such trust in him was because he would already do whatever Jinyoung would ask of him without hesitation, so a bond by blood between them would not change a thing to him. It was even scarier for Jinyoung to understand that the situation was exactly the same for him, that he would not hesitate to throw away his immortal existence for Jaebum’s sake, putting Jaebum’s needs before his own. They had not realized it happening, but their relationship had changed in more ways than just for the sexual, and faced now with the choice, the contrast to the way they had been before was more than obvious.

It was ridiculous, to find the love of their lives after their lives had already ended, but they had found each other between the fights and fucks and missions and saving each other’s asses so many times they had lost count a long time ago. They were made for one another, but not in the way they had thought: not because their sire had said so, but because it had in some twisted act of fate been so from the start, and their sire had simply stumbled upon their compatibility by accident, a tool for fate rather than its orchestrator.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had taken so long to find each other because of the resentment of being forced together, but now that they had a choice, they chose each other and would choose each other again and again.

The denouncing of their sire was dramatic, of course. They went in front of their full court clan, announcing that they would now only belong to themselves and each other before raising each other’s wrists to their lips and biting deep, making their bond as formal and forever as was possible by the rules of their world. It was a scandal, of course, but no one could stop them, and once it was done, they did not allow it undone. It sparked outrage, because once they had shown the way, a lot of others rebelled too, and the clan structures were shook as sires had to loosen their grips to keep their clans in line.

Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s clan couldn’t afford to lose them, so they accepted them as they were, finding that as a separate unit the two vampires worked together better than ever before, their ability to read one another unparalleled. They became legends, collecting their own team of rather independent-minded vampires and leaving their mark all over the world as we know it.

They were pushed together from the start, and they would stick together till the end, bound by blood and by love, the strongest things that governed the lives of those alive and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a totally self-indulgent short vampire AU I just wanted to write after a vampire themed night at my friend's place :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, do leave me a comment if you did ♥


End file.
